The present invention relates to a lock cylinder including an outer cylindric block, an inner cylindric block, which defines a key hole, locking function members arranged inside the inner cylindric block, which members are intended to co-operate with a key insertable in the key hole, as well as an activating member going out from the inner cylindric block.
Lock cylinders of the above-mentioned type are previously well-known and existing on the market, one of the most well-known trademarks for such lock cylinders being ABLOY(copyright).
A disadvantage with the known lock cylinders in question is that they relatively simply may be exposed to violence with the purpose of neutralising the locking function of the lock cylinder. As examples of such violence, boring by means of a boring machine and/or cutting by means of a cross-cutting saw should be mentioned. When, for instance, boring into the key hole of the lock cylinder, the so called locking function washers in the inner cylindric block are drilled in pieces, after which these may be picked out from the inner cylindric block, which then may be turned. In that connection, also the so called activating member will be activated, the lock cylinder being possible to open.
A primary object of the present invention is to define a lock cylinder of the kind defined by way of introduction which, at in principle all outer damage, should guarantee that the locking device, in which the lock cylinder is included, will not lose the locking function thereof.
Another object of the lock cylinder according to the present invention is that the same should be relatively simple in the construction thereof.
A further object of the lock cylinder according to the present invention is that it should be possible to include it in locking devices of different types, for instance such which are activated purely mechanically or such which are activated electrically.